Throw Some Dice!
by Abiona Marchand
Summary: Probably a oneshot. Not planning ot make any more of it. A bunch of Tortallans playing dice. Won't this be dandy. Nonsense story!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, but I think I own the plot!**

**A/N: This is going to hopefully be a funny fic, one that's kinda full of nonsense and randomness, and if you don't like this sort of thing, well then, that's your fault. Playing Dice! Here we go! Oh, by the way, this is probably about right after the Alanna books. I think. Just to let you know.**

Alanna sat in her room, bored to death. What was she supposed to do on a day like this? Actually, more like night. It was raining, and she had nothing to do. She wasn't tired. She walked to the libraries to see if any good books came in, like she read books.

Instead of a nice peaceful, quiet library, she heard voices from down the hall, yelling and laughing. When she entered, she found Raoul, Gary, George, Thayet and a complete stranger doing a strange thing on the table.

"Siiiiiiix, five, four, three, one!" Raoul yelled out. She heard a few 'awws' and 'ohs'.

"Come on, roll for a two!" Thayet, who was usually quiet, yelled at the top of her small lungs. It seemed George was rolling some kind of square device. Alanna had seen it once before, and they called it a die or plural dice.

"Five!" Raoul yelled again. "Siiiiiix!" He yelled again, and then there were multiple excamations of rejoice and cries of disappointment.

"What are you guys doing?" Alanna decided to butt in. Everybody seemed to stare at her like she was an alien, whatever an alien was. "What?"

"Playing dice." Gary put in. "You wanna play?"

"Gary!" Thayet whispered.

"Yes, actually. How?" She came and sat down with them. When she sat down, she could see bottles of liqour, but not many. It seemed as though they had had a few beers, or wine, or whatever they did have, and some juice of some sort. There were also cookies that had been munched on. Parchment was lain infront of each person, and they had a writing utensil each.

"Well, ye see, t'is simple." George reached for the dice and demonstrated.

"First, you roll all five of the dice." Thayet aided as George rolled them.

"One, one, two, siiiiiix, three!" Raoul yelled once again.

"It seems as though Raoul has gone a little crazy. And he's not drunk, which is strange, because he's been yelling out numbers all night. In fact, that's all he's said in the past three hours."

"Numbers, 'specially six." George said. "See, I have two ones, a two, a six and a three."

"What I'd do if I were him is take the one, two and three, and roll the others. You only have three rolls, including your first." Thayet explained. They finished explaining the whole game, and started to play again.

"So, I have a-"

"Siiiix, siiiix, siiix, five, two!" Raoul cried, interrupting them. They all graoned.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to take this anymore!" Gary said. Raoul looked from one to another with a puppy dog look to him.

"It'll only be for a little while longer. I promise." The strange girl said. She tucked a piece of burgundy hair behind her ear.

"And, who is this?" Alanna asked, startled because it was the first time the stranger had spoken.

"I'm Molly, the narrator? Yeah, I just wanted to have a little fun! Oh, and I'm gonna stop calling myself 'the strange girl' because I'm really quite nice!" Thayet put her arm around me, who smiled.

"She is! I wish she'd come more often!"

"Back to the game," Alanna coughed loudly. "I have these numbers, and so I take the three-"

"Siiiixes!" Raoul yelled.

"-And I roll the-"

"Two, five!"

"-And I have-"

"Two!"

"-More tries to get more-"

"Siiiiixes!" Raoul yelled once more. Everyone stared at him, annoyed. He stuck his tongue out, panting like a dog, and barked randomly.

"Why are you making him do this? It's giving me a headache!" Gary moaned.

"It's all for the good." I said. Alanna rolled her two dice.

"Siiix, five!"

"Now I have one more, right?" Alanna asked.

"Yes, yer right, lass."

"Okay." She rolled it and got another six, which Raoul yelled out even more obnoxiously and jumped out of his chair, and ev everybody yelled "Yatzee!" even though the game hadn't even been invented then.

"What's all this?" Jon asked form the hallway.

"It's this dice game that we've been playing and it's called Yatzee really and it hasn't even been invented yet and it's really fun and Alanna found us out so she's been palying with us for an hour now and Raoul has been yelling out random numbers all night and thinks he's a dog and he looks like he's drunk but he's really not because all he had to drink was this juice and I'm getting really annoyed and Thayet is winning and do you want to join us?" Gary said so fast that only a few could hear and understand.

"Oh, sure. Lady Molly! Nice to see you again." Jon kissed my hand and I almost swooned because of his gorgeousness. His black hair was ruffled from running his hand through it, his sapphire eyes gleamed in the candlelight of the room and he looked like he could make just any girl faint, but I'm just not any girl.

"Your Majesty. Did you catch a thing that Gary just said? Because I can make him say it in complete sentences clearer and slower if you'd like."

"It's Jon, and yes, I caught everthing. I'll just sit here." Everyone glared at the two.

"Can we please get on with the game?" Alanna asked, exasperated.

"Yes, lets." Thayet said, disgusted by the flirting going on. I rolled next, getting into the game quite quickly with Full House, and then Jon rolled and got another Yatzee (King Luck... sheesh.). More drinks were brought for the game and everybody was having a great time.

When I rolled nothing, I got mad, of course, and I punched the table with my fist. "Dang!"

"Oh, poor baby." Jon said teasingly. I looked at him glaringly.

"I just had this funny urge to pour this beer on your head." Everybody yelled 'ohhhhhhh!' and I laughed. "Funny, I hate alcohol. Why am I drinking this? Get me a bottlegreen elderflower." It appeared right in front of my eyes. Jon rolled, and once again, Raoul yelled out the numbers.

"Siiiiix, five, two, three, DIGITAL CAMERA!" He said randomly.

"What's a- a digi-whatsit?" Thayet asked.

"I was thinking the same..." Alanna said. Suddenly, a song by Imogen Heap started to play, and Alanna and Thayet started to do a jig. George took a swig of beer, and then he collasped on the ground. Gary started to laugh controllably and had to go the infirmary, and Raoul saw a cat and chased it down the hallway on hands and knees.

"Well, I guess it's you and me. We're drunk enough to do something stupid, right?" Jon asked.

"Sure." He kissed me passionately, then I laughed. "Jon, you're future wife is stanmding right over there! Stop it!"

"Okay, well I'm tired anyways. See you tomorrow night? Oh, and bring a friend." He left the room, and I sighed. Good idea about the friend, I thought. Maybe I'll see about that.

**A/N: Who's the friend I'm bringing into the story? I don't know, I probably won't update this, but it might be funny! I hope it is. R&R!**

** AM**


End file.
